Hitherto, a hybrid vehicle with a transmission mechanism has been known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of a hybrid vehicle driving apparatus including a transmission mechanism which transmits a rotation of an internal combustion engine to a power distribution mechanism while changing the rotation speed, a first transmission shaft which transmits power from the internal combustion engine to the transmission mechanism, and a second transmission shaft which transmits power output from the transmission mechanism to the power distribution mechanism. The transmission mechanism of Patent Literature 1 includes a differential mechanism which is obtained by combining two pairs of planetary gear mechanisms, a first brake which is able to stop a rotation of a ring gear R1 of the differential mechanism, a second brake which is able to stop a rotation of a ring gear R2, and a clutch which enables and disables the transmission of power from the first transmission shaft to the ring gear R1.